


This Love, This Hate

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [14]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Henry is just giving William the benefit of a doubt, Henry just wants to make William happy, Henry still tries to see the good side of his friend, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Behavior, Unresolved problems, Will does not deserve that, William is an asshole, William is still a crazy asshole, William is walking around a free man still, William still managing to play victim and be an asshole, attempt at comfort, henry still has no idea that William was the asshole here, henry why don’t you see that, newfound longing, playing victim, scott does not get vengeance, scott kinda looks like the bad guy, slight arguing, unresolved situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: This is the end
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Series: I Miss The Misery [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	This Love, This Hate

**Author's Note:**

> And the finale is here.  
> I hope that you will give my side story to this series a read! :3 thank you to those who’ve continued reading! I’ve enjoyed having you all here ^^

Henry didn’t expect for the loud slam of papers, and the grip on his shirt that followed right after. The way William got in his face made him shiver ever so slightly. _”What did he say?”_ William seethed, venom pouring from every word. 

Henry grit his teeth, gripping William’s wrist tightly. “Will,” Henry snapped, pushing at his wrist. “Is this really necessary?” He tried to remain calm. He’s used to this behavior. His old friend has been like this since they met. He didn’t grow up in the best of homes. He wants to say that it’s the reason he acts like he does. 

“What did he say Henry!” William snapped instead. Henry could see the fire in his blue eyes. He’s used to them being empty. He still remembers them being full of excitement when they went to college. That fiery passion disappeared long ago. Any gentle touch he gave, the smiles they’d share, and more. All gone…

Henry shoves William off of him, stumbling forward as he did from the grip on his collar. “Being an asshole isn’t going to get you an answer, Will!” He snapped, brushing the wrinkles from his button up. “For Christ’s sake, can we just sit down and discuss this like men? What are you so afraid of?” He asked, adjusting his glasses. “Are you afraid of something he said? William, he’s just a kid!” 

“And that so called kid of yours-“ William cut himself off, running his hand down his face. A heavy sigh escaped him. “Just answer my question.” He said more calmly. He knew that picking a fight would get him nowhere. Better to calm down now. 

“He’s just sad, Will. He’s been crying, blaming himself. I just wanted to ask what happened.” Henry answered, watching William. 

“I didn’t want to hurt him..” William trailed off, looking away. He knew he’d be caught if he looked Henry in the eyes. “I kept thinking about his future, he’s got so much going for him. I’m just a father with kids. He deserves more than that.”

He feels big irritation and worry fill him from how long Henry seemed to stare. Henry is the only one to elicit worry from him. The worried look graces his features almost makes William want to smirk. “That's no reason to not try.”

Anger flares up inside of William. He wants so badly to lash out, to hit Henry, to-

“I can’t do it anymore.” 

Instead, he lies through his teeth. A new spark inside of him wanting to cut Scott’s airflow. Wanting to dig his hands into him, and rip him apart all over again. But, the sudden irritation and boredom comes back. Scott won’t fight it. And that’s what makes him so boring to William. 

Henry pats his shoulder. Telling him that if he needs to talk, he’s here to listen. Something about how long they’ve been friends. William remains apathetic about Scott’s feelings. He ignores Henry all together, giving some half assed response that his friend takes as him needing to be alone. When the door to his office closes, irritation creeps back up. Scott’s face appears in his head, and he feels sick. He hates how Scott looks. He hates how he acts, his touch, his dedication, _all of it._

_Yet, he can’t deny the small longing he feels when the thought of locking Scott up forever crosses his mind._

The brief wonder of how to use Scott’s feelings against him flares up. He sits back down, thinking about how to use those feelings to get what he wants. He knows the extent the younger man will go to please him. He knows how to use it to his advantage. 

A smirk graces his features at these thoughts.


End file.
